Atrapados
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Minaho le pide a Manabe que le ayude a llevar unas cajas a un salón. Ya dentro de este Manabe cierra la puerta sin querer, ahora la puerta no abre ¿que sucedera? YAOI.


Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad intelectual de Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

-Unghhh, ¡nunca me dijiste que pesaran tanto estas cajas Minaho!

-¡Pero si no te di a cargar las pesadas Manabe!, deberías de quejarte menos y cargar más. Ademas ya casi llegamos.

-¡¿Acaso me estas diciendo debil Minaho?!

-Si, si como tu digas Manabe.

-¿Es acaso sarcasmo lo que estoy escuchando?

-Vez, ya llegamos, ahora abre la puerta.

-¿Evades mi pregunta? -pregunto mientras abría la puerta para que su compañero pudiera pasar.

-Si, si es sarcasmo Manabe… -respondió Minaho mientras entraba a la oscura habitación- ¿dónde esta el apagador?

-Bueno, no se cuantos kilogramos estés cargando en tus manos, pero si puedo calcular tu resistencia…

-Oh no empieces con tus cálculos, mejor busca el apagador de la habitación, no veo ni mis ojos.

-¡Claro, y el incongruente soy yo ¿verdad?! -dijo Manabe mientras cerraba la habitación, dejando a un lado la caja que llevaba en sus manos para buscar el apagador de la habitación.

-Es broma Manabe, aveces deberías de dejar de ser tan serio.

-¿Ahora me estas diciendo amargado?

-Y dejar de tomarte las cosas tan a pecho, es eso o estas en tus días -dijo Minaho apilando sobre el piso las cajas que llevaba en las manos.

-Jaajaa que chistoso.

-Vez, al menos puedes fingir una risa.

-Es sarcasmo

-Lo bueno es que yo soy el sarcástico.

-Insoportable… creo que encontré el apagador…

-Genial, ¿por que tardas en prender las luces?

-…No prende…

-Bueno… supongo que podemos regresar y cambiar el foco después.

-Supongo… ¿para que teníamos que traer esas cajas aquí Minaho? -pregunto mientras regresaba hacía la puerta.

-Ibuki me dijo que llevara las cajas aquí y luego las acomodáramos sobre las demás cajas, pero con esta oscuridad es imposible.

-Así que era tarea para ti y decidiste buscarte un lacayo eh…

-No seas exagerado Manabe, de vez en cuando es bueno echarle una mano a un amigo ¿no? -dijo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta- ahh… ¿por que cerraste la puerta con llave Manabe?

-¿Qu-que dices? ¡Yo no cerré la puerta con llave!

-¿Entonces por que no se abre?

-¿No se abre? déjame intentarlo -dijo mientras apartaba la mano de Minaho para tomar el pomo de la puerta, resonó en la habitación el sonido del pomo de la puerta moverse, pero no paso de ahí- ¡pero yo no cerré la puerta con llave!

-Si, seguramente no, y seguramente por eso se puede abrir sin ningún problema la puerta ¿verdad Manabe?

-¿Me estas echando la culpa?

-Oh no, seguramente estoy culpando a la caja por cerrar la puerta ¿verdad caja? ¿por que se te ocurrió la brillante idea de cerrar la puerta señor caja?… su silencio te inculpa cada vez más y más señor caja… tal vez estoy siendo muy duro contigo señor caja, solo responda ¿fue su idea cerrar la puerta?… el que calla otorga ¿verdad Manabe?

-Deja tu estúpido sarcasmo a un lado Minaho, ¿por que en vez de eso no puedes pensar en como salir de aquí?… suponiendo que puedas pensar.

-Pues puedo pensar más que tu por si no te has dado cuenta, y puedo pensar aún más que tu ahora que estas en tus días.

-Claro, se nota que puedes pensar más que yo, tanto puedes pensar que tienes que insultar a las personas.

-Mira quien lo dice, poniendo en duda mi inteligencia.

-Tu empezaste con tu sarcasmo.

-Yo no fui sarcástico… salvo por lo de la caja, pero no puedes negar que te dio risa.

-¡No, no me dio risa!

-Pense que si…

-Pues pensaste mal.

-No tan mal como tu al cerrar la puerta… y con llave.

-¡Que no fue mi culpa, solo cerré la puerta!

-Claro, y no te diste cuenta de que tenia llave.

-Deja… de echarme la culpa.

-No te estoy echando la culpa Manabe, solo digo que no la hubieras cerrado…

-¡Eso es echarme la culpa!, y ni siquiera lo sabes disimular… ademas no fue mi culpa, fue ¡tu! culpa por traerme aquí, si no me hubieras pedido que te ayudara en estos momentos estarías solo tu aquí encerrado niño detective.

-…¡¿Ah si?!

-¡Sí!

-En ese caso dudo que hubiera sido tan in-te-li-gen-te como para cerrar la puerta con llave, así que si tienes razón en eso mejor no te hubiera pedido que me ayudaras, que ahora que lo veo solo sirves para empeorar las cosas.

-… Imbecil…

-…

-…

Por un buen rato la habitación quedo sumida en un silencio intranquilo mientras los ojos de ambos chicos se adaptaban a la oscuridad de la habitación, observando con detenimiento algunos detalles que no pudieron ver en el momento en que habían entrado. No había gran cosa en la habitación, salvo por un montón de cajas apiladas en una esquina, un escritorio alado de las cajas, una estantería de libros vacía.

Ambos se sentaron en el piso, uno al lado del otro, aún que marcando una distancia considerable el uno del otro.

-Cuatro ojos…

-fracasado…

-Cierra puertas…

-Inútil…

-Flojo

-…

-…

-Cabello chistoso…

-Cara de idiota…

-Estúpido…

-Debil...

-…

-…

-¿Enserio?

-…Si…

-…¡¿Si soy tan débil para que me pediste a mi que te ayudara idiota?!

-¡Por que quería estar contigo!

-¿Eh?… -respondió en tono atónito debido a lo que había dicho Minaho mientras un fuerte sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en las mejillas del de cabello púrpura.

-…Manabe… quiero estar contigo -dijo haciendo a un lado el lenguaje acido que había usado para insultarlo. Ahora hablaba con un tono más tranquilo- por eso te lo pedí a ti…

-Minaho…

-Me gustas Manabe… quiero estar siempre contigo… y no como compañeros ni amigos…

-…

Nuevamente la habitación quedo en silencio. El nerviosismo de Minaho se convertía en ansiedad, había dicho las cosas muy directas y sin pensarlas dos veces, sin pensar si quiera en si Manabe correspondería sus sentimientos, no solo eso, no se había detenido a pensar en que tal vez el fuera el único "raro" entre sus compañeros.

-Disculpame Manabe… no debí… estas en posición para verme extraño o dejar de hablarme… y no te culparía, fue algo impulsivo… pero tampoco podía callarme por más tiempo…

-Minaho… -trago saliva para luego acercarse hacía donde se encontraba su compañero.

-¿Manabe?

Pregunto Minaho al notar el acercamiento de su compañero hasta que ambos hicieron contacto visual. La tibia mano derecha de Manabe toco suavemente la mejilla derecha de Minaho dejando a este ultimo atónito hasta el punto de tragar saliva. Minaho comprendió lo que Manabe le estaba diciendo en el momento en que sintió la mano izquierda de este tomar su rostro; así ambas manos de Manabe sostenían delicadamente el rostro de Minaho expresando sus sentimientos sin decir verso alguno. Minaho, entonces (y después de pensarlo por un momento), tomo con ambas manos y con la misma suavidad el rostro de Manabe.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros cerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta pegar sus beso sin malicia, corto, aún que lleno de los sentimientos de ambos.

-Tonto… -dijo Manabe apartandose lentamente de los labios de Minaho. A pesar de la palabra, la forma en la que lo había dicho sonaba tranquila, melosa y casi a punto de quebrarse- ¿por que no lo dijiste antes?

-Miedo… supongo que por eso, no sabia que pensarías si te hubiera dicho eso… hasta ahora pude decirlo y aún estoy temblando ¿vez? -dijo mientras observaba el rostro de Manabe. ¿Eran lagrimas en el rostro de Manabe?

Sorpresivamente Minaho sintió el peso de Manabe sobre su pecho. Un fuerte abrazo rodeo el cuerpo de el de cabello naranja, no paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a escuchar sollozos por parte del chico que le gustaba.

-¿Manabe?

-¿Y tus capacidades de deducción? -pregunto entre sollozos Manabe.

-Eres muy complejo para deducir lo que piensas Manabe… -correspondió al abrazo para luego besarle la mejilla izquierda- no te sientas mal…

-No me siento mal -respondió nuevamente entre sollozos- es felicidad…

-…Manabe -dijo vacilante aún con Manabe en sus brazos- me gustas.

-Tu también

Respondió Manabe apartandose del cuerpo de Minaho para acercar nuevamente sus labios con los de este ultimo. Minaho ahora sentía las húmedas mejillas del chico de lentes. Un beso mucho más profundo que el primero en el que Minaho pudo sentir el sabor de la saliva del chico que le gustaba, un sabor que nunca antes se hubiera detenido a imaginar ahora deleitaba su boca, un sabor dulzón parecido al de las fresas. No había impedimento alguno para cortar aquel beso, y solo se detuvieron en el momento en que el cuerpo de ambos chicos buscaba peligrosamente acercarse aún más al del otro.

-Disculpame por llamarte cuatro ojos.

-Y a mi por llamarte imbécil.

-Tambien por haberte dicho cara de idiota.

-Igual por decirte inútil.

-Si, también por decirte cierra puertas.

-No importa. Me gustas.

-Te quiero -dijo Manabe divertido, esperando la respuesta de Minaho.

-Te amo -respondió y luego tomo la mano derecha de Manabe para depositar en el dorso de esta un beso.

-Yo también te amo -dijo de corazón Manabe.

La única respuesta a esto fue un suave apretón de manos, un apretón de manos que se ve en las parejas enamoradas, puro y sincero. Ya no importaba si estaban atrapados o no dentro de una habitación oscura, ni siquiera importaba de quien había sido la culpa de haber quedado encerrados, solo importaba ese momento de felicidad en el que un amor había sido bien correspondido; un momento en el que el amor había brotado. Y así se quedaron ambos chicos, recargado uno encima del otro, tomados de las manos escuchando la respiración del otro, observandose el uno al otro con ojos enamoradizos y de vez en cuando dandose de besos.

Pasando un cierto tiempo, un sonido saco a ambos chicos de aquel momento de paz en el que se encontraban. Un sonido que provenía de la puerta, no se escucho que girara el pomo de la puerta lo único que escucharon fue un sonido parecido al que haría una puerta atascada. De pronto, la habitación se lleno de luz y en el umbral aparecieron dos figuras. Tenma Matsukaze y Tsurugi Kyousuke entraron a paso ligero dentro de la habitación, dandoles tiempo a los enamorados para soltarse de las manos.

Aún entre las sombras alcanzaron a ser divisados por la pareja que había entrado.

-¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? -exclamo sorprendido Tenma.

-Nos quedamos encerrados… -dijo Minaho sorprendido.

-Que tontos -respondió crudamente Tsurugi- ¿jalaron la puerta o la empujaron?

-La jalamos -respondió Manabe en esta ocasión, después de un rato de pensarlo.

-Par de inteligentes, esta puerta se abre hacía afuera y no hacía dentro como las demás puertas, pero supongo que nunca lo intentaron ¿verdad?

-No… pero movimos la manilla de la puerta -continuo Manabe.

-Si, pero la manilla no sirve -dijo Tenma.

-¡Si no funciona ¿cómo pudimos quedar encerrados?! -pregunto exaltado Minaho, era la primera vez que estaba tan exaltado en lo que iba de la tarde.

-Bueno, la puerta se atora con un pestillo de metal, pero si la empujas puedes destrabarla, casi podría decirse que cierra a presión-dijo divertido Tenma.

-Inteligentes… ya pueden irse Tenma y yo nos ocuparemos de las… las cajas -dijo Tsurugi Finalmente.

Dicho esto ambos chicos se incorporaron del piso y se retiraron de aquella habitación, dejando a los otros dos terminando el que hubiera sido su trabajo.

-¿Estás molesto? te escuchaste molesto al escuchar lo de la manilla inservible…

-¿Habría de estar molesto? gracias a ese inconveniente podemos estar juntos ¿no?

-Buen punto -respondió Manabe para luego darle un rápido beso en los labios, precaviendo que nadie los llegase a ver.

-Gracias. Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

Se tomaron de las manos, esperando que nadie los viera por los pasillos del conjunto. Sería un secreto temporal, ambos lo sabían. Y finalmente se dirigieron hacía la habitación de Minaho.

Fin.

* * *

Es imposible que diga que no me gusta esta pareja, simplemente tiene un gran potencial y carisma (y no lo digo únicamente por el lado yaoi que tiene) de ahí que espere continuar trabajando más con estos dos. Ahora también agradezco a los azares del destino (aún que de hecho debería de agradecerle a los creadores) por devolver la serie a sus orígenes.

Y por supuesto agradecer principalmente a los lectores de este fic, que espero haya sido de su agrado. ¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto!

n_n


End file.
